One of the most versatile types of material handling equipment is a hydraulically-operated backhoe. This type of device can be very efficiently used for effecting a wide variety of digging operations and the like. In this regard, it is always desirable for such equipment to be configured for both reliable and efficient operation by minimizing non-productive "down time" of the equipment.
One manner in which efficient operation of such material handling equipment is promoted is to configure the equipment for convenient transport from one work area to another. Transport of a backhoe is usually accomplished by driving the material handling implement, such as a tractor, upon which the backhoe is mounted from one work area to another. In order to position the backhoe in an out-of-the-way disposition during such transport, a pivotal mounting is provided between the backhoe and the associated implement so that the backhoe can be pivoted generally upwardly and toward the implement. The backhoe is thus movable from its ordinary lowered working position to its so-called "transport" position.
Naturally, the interconnection between the backhoe and the associated implement must be as rigid as possible during operation of the backhoe, and thus a suitable latching or locking arrangement must be provided for releasably maintaining the backhoe in its working position. In order to promote efficiency in use of the backhoe, the present invention contemplates a hydraulically-operated latching arrangement for selectively maintaining the backhoe in its lowered, working position with respect to the associated implement.